I Know That
by DittyWrites
Summary: Established relationship Kylux fic in which Asexual!Hux has a moment of insecurity after an incident with Kylo Ren in their private quarters.


Hux glanced up from the quarterly report he was desperately trying to make sense of as soon as he heard the doors to his room slide open, "How was your training session?" He inquired, knowing whatever peace he had been experiencing was now a lost cause as he watched his partner slip into his room almost silently.

Still breathing heavily from whatever overexertion he had forced himself into, Ren took a moment to gather some air before responding, "Excellent. The sessions calculations showed a mild increase in speed since my previous attempt at the same simulation." He puffed his chest out slightly as he gave the news and waited for Hux to react.

"Impressive." Hux crooned, setting the report aside. "Would you like a congratulatory kiss? Or will a simple 'well done' suffice?" He offered, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Smirking at the offer, Ren marched across the room and threw himself on to the bed before dipping to the side for a quick kiss from the red head. Instinctively deepening the kiss as they rolled around the large bed, Hux eventually settled his body under Ren's comforting weight. Even through the layers of training clothing, he could feel the extra heat radiating off the body which was trapping him, a result of the prolonged workout. Feeling affectionate, he brought one of his free hands up to card through Ren's hair which was slightly damp and had started to curl around his face due to his sweat.

The moment extended on for a few seconds and Hux was pleased with the distraction. Anything was better than having to wade through the work he was being forced to red through in time for his next official meeting with his top lieutenants. The tranquility was soon broken however as Hux felt Ren's sudden hardness pressing against his inner thigh and he felt his entire body stiffen imperceptibly at the unexpected sensation.

His discomfort must have been mentally picked up by Ren as he immediately broke off the kiss, rolled away from his position on top and slid gracefully to his feet at the side of the bed. "I apologise for that. I am still a little," he paused, "worked up from my training session. I will go take a shower and sort myself out." He held his hands out in mild apology as he turned to enter the bathroom.

Lying on the bed, Hux felt the sudden chill as Ren's warmth disappeared almost as quickly as he did and he couldn't help the feeling of guilt and insecurity which rushed through his system. It was very well known to him that Ren had a high sex drive and if he was honest it was not really an issue for them most of the time. They worked around it. Ren was content to find pleasure in himself and Hux on occasion, if he was feeling particularly inclined, would offer a helping hand. He didn't really get any real pleasure out of the assisting but Ren did made the most wonderful noises and he did feel an element of power at his ability to drag those delightful sounds from him.

It was not that he was repulsed by the idea of sex itself, he just did not want to be involved in it and, to his credit, throughout their time together Ren had never attempted to manipulate him into participating in anything he didn't want to.

But it still left him with the rare flash of insecurity. Like now.

Obviously still tuned into Hux's emotional wavelength, Ren sighed and sat back down on the bed. "You know how I feel Hux." He placed his hand on the nape of Hux's neck and massaged it slightly to both show his support and to release some of the tension which he knew was collecting there. "I do not need you to do anything you do not want. I am with you for you and everything that does or does not entail."

"I know that." Hux confessed, sighing as the ministrations on his neck caused him to relax his body. And he did know that Ren was speaking the truth. "You just need to give me a moment. I am unable to help my natural emotional response to certain events."

"Anything." Ren agreed before smirking wickedly. "I should also let you know that you are more than welcome to join me in the shower if you wish?" Ren offered casually. "It could help you to relax further and I always enjoy your help when it comes to my little problem."

Snorting as he picked up the report he was still to finish reading, Hux used his free hand to shove Ren off the bed in the direction of the shower. "I will pass." He appreciated Ren's use of humour to negate any lingering awkwardness and he could only smile at the effort.

"Suit yourself." Ren winked as he slid to the bathroom with a seductive gait. "You know, a general should always be willing to help out a soldier in need. I am sure that is an unspoken rule within the military." He called over his shoulder as he turned the water system on.

"You had better clean my shower when you are finished," Hux piped up suddenly, ignoring the previous comment as he heard the water switch on full-force, "I'm serious Ren. You leave anything untoward in my bathroom and I'll see to it that you are fully castrated." He propped himself up on the bed with on elbow as he stared menacingly through the open door.

"Please don't threaten my manhood." Ren peeked his head out of the doorway to send an accusatory glare at the figure on the bed before disappearing again. "It is something of a mood-killer."

"Then you had better clean up after yourself properly. Just remember, it's not like I actually have any use for your manhood anyway. I would not hesitate to exchange it for a packet of cigarettes." He called out in a thoughtful yet vaguely threatening tone as he mused on the subject.

His words were met with a deep-bellied low chuckle which echoed from the bathroom and Hux felt his mood lighten again at the warm sound. He doubted this would be the last time that his lack of sexual drive made him feel insecure in his partnership but he hoped that the attachment which Ren felt for him, the attachment they shared in equal measure, would eventually help to banish away the mild fears.


End file.
